


Break My Heart Again

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda made up a title that may or may not have anything to do with what I wrote.<br/>and I'm really bad a summaries so... </p>
<p>Enjoy what I wrote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a poem than a short story or anything but... enjoy!

Everything was just the same yet somehow, it was so profoundly different.  
The moonlight reflecting the crisp snow,  
The trees towering over my head,  
His hands, warm in mine...  
His lips, pressed to my neck and his gentle steady breath.  
And as I glanced over at him in the corner of my eye.  
I knew he was there.  
Everything was the same.  
Except the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes, cascading down my cheeks,  
The dark haze that clouded the corners and edges of my my vision,  
Blocking the tall trees from view,  
The emptyness filling my heart,  
The cold dripping it's way into my bones  
And I know that when I turn my head, he will no longer exist next to me...

Everything was the same yet somehow, it was so profoundly different.  
The crimson blood staining the snow,  
The cold water soaking into my clothes,  
And as my vision grows darker,  
The last thing leaving my lips is his name,  
Neil...

{Written to music by Brian Crain}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> \-- CrisisCiyren


End file.
